thenewageofheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith Webster
History After the dam explosion at Alkali Lake, a team of US government officials were sent to scavenge the ruins of the underground base. What they found were Colonel William Stryker’s notes on experimentation with mutants, and a whole case full of DNA from what is only labeled as Weapon X. The team took it all back to their base and set in motion their own weapons program. However, they knew that they couldn’t experiment on mutants like Stryker. Instead, they created them. From Weapon X’s DNA, they were able produce an offspring with his abilities and add a few of their own. They implanted one of their ‘volunteers’ with the embryo, and watched as she carried it to term. They did not tell her that it was hers as well. When the child was born, she was named Faith by her mother before being carted off. She was given her surname of Webster by the government. Faith grew up in the top secret government compound, learning to fight and kill. She was excellent at it. However, she did have one major flaw that they didn’t foresee her having, a conscious. But that is getting a bit ahead. Everyday, little Faith would get injured just to if her accelerated healing has started yet. Then one day, her handler brutally roughed her up, and her mutation kicked in. She healed instantly, and three bone claws emerged from between her knuckles. She was only three. For the next two years, she was taught basic combat skills and tracking. Then on her fifth birthday, she had undergone the same thing as Weapon X. Without putting her to sleep, because she would be immune to the anesthetic, they injected the hot adamantium directly into her body and forced it to infuse with her bone claws and create knife like weapons out of them. Before she could even recover from it, her handler forced her back into training. For the next eleven years, Faith has trained with the best in all areas of combat and has succeeded in assassinating any target present before her. Her birthday were marked by extremely painful procedures and experiments, and for her sixteenth birthday she underwent a procedure to stop her body from aging, and then went under the adamantium processes again. This time having it fused to her entire skeleton. That was the last thing she could take from her ‘owners’, and she found out where they kept the file on her. She waited until the right time and made her escape. She made sure to grab her file before leaving the facility were she had grew up. She had found her father at what she likes to call the X-Mansion, and she is currently training under him learning to save lives with her claws and not kill with them. Personality Faith's personality is quite complex. She is a quiet, reserved individual but can at times get completely the opposite when pushed. One of her most noble or honorable traits is that of loyalty. She will defend anyone to the death if that person has gotten her loyalty. Despite what she lacks in behavioral skills, she more than makes up for it in her field talents. Faith is an expert hunter, becoming proficient in using advanced weaponry and technology. She normally doesn't hesitate in terminating enemies and using whatever methods necessary to get her targets. Powers and Abilities Powers Faith is a "test tube" mutant who has been given an unbreakable adamantium skeleton from Weapon X Program. *'Rapid healing' - Faith possesses the natural mutant ability to heal rapidly. Minor cuts and scrapes heal within seconds while larger injuries can take hours to heal. The rapid healing also extends to her vitality, in which she appears to be the same age for many years. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity' - Lycan’s natural healing also affords her the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for her to become intoxicated from alcohol. *'Immunity To Disease' - Faith’s highly efficient immune system, which is part of her accelerated healing factor, renders her immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Faith’s mutant healing factor grants her high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. Lycan can sustain herself at peak capacity for several days. *'Superhuman Agility' - Faith’s agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Lycan's agility is sufficient to allow her to dodge optic blasts at near point blank range. Other times able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Faith’s reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *'Insulated Weather Adaptation' - Faith’s body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that she can sleep nude in sub arctic conditions with no apparent injury. *'Animal Empathy' - Faith has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. She can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of her actions and or her intent. *'Claws' - Faith’s original mutation were three bone claws (one between each knuckle) which protruded from her hands. When she was five, adamantium was injected into her claws, and the results were two sets of adamantium claws. These claws are indestructible and can cut through skin, muscle, bone and pretty much any metal that does not have an adamantium base to it. *'Heightened senses' - Faith possesses the uncanny abilities to smell and hear things that others cannot. This includes, but not limited to, smelling infrared lasers, the stink that is the government from a two mile radius, and hear footsteps quite a ways off in the distance. *'Superhuman strength' - Faith has the ability to lift things several hundred times her weight. This is both a mutation and a skill honed in from the adamantium coating on her skeleton. *'Night vision' - Faith was given the ability to see in the dark. It was believed that she would be able to track her targets easier if they had tried to shield themselves in the darkness. *'Superhuman tracking' - She was also given the ability to track anyone just by thinking of them. Her creators had deemed it wise to gift her with this ability in case her targets had somehow managed to loss her when she was tracking them to the opportune place to end their life. Abilities Due to her intense government training, she has become an expert martial artist, spy, assassin, combatant, as well as a tactician, and she is a polyglot fluent in many languages. Strength Level As a result of Faith's constant cellular regeneration and the additional weight and tensile strength of her skeleton she has some degree of superhuman strength enabling her to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but not more than 2 tons. Weaknesses *'Muramasa Blade: '''The sword is capable of greatly reducing the efficiency of a superhumanly fast healing rate like Faith's. *'Carbonadium Digestion:' Lycan's healing factor is also affected, though to a far less degree, if she ingests Carbonadium. *Faith's only other "weakness" is the fact that her heightened senses can be taken advantage of. *'Admantium Allotropes:' Adamantium has thirteen different allotropes (variants) that are very unstable compared to adamantium because of their different molecular configurations and thus physical properties. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Adamantium Laced Skeleton:' Not part of Lycan's natural mutant attributes, Lycan's entire skeleton, including her bone claws, are laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as adamantium or True Adamantium. As a result, Lycan's bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of the Adamantium has further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Lycan's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting any solid material, with the known exception of True Adamantium and Proto-Admantium (Captain America's Shield). However, Lycan's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force she can exert. The Adamantium also weights her blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of her punches and kicks. *'Adamantium Beta:''' The only known occurence of Adamantium Beta was during the Weapon X Project. By the second part of the procedure when they laced her bones with Adamantium there was a reaction with her healing factor that bonded metal and bone. As a result the Adamantium "heals" just as her bones do. Transportation Faith's favorite mode of transportation is motorcycles. She has also been seen using other forms of transportation. Weapons Faith is highly skilled with all types of weapons, however she prefers to use the bladed variety such as swords, dagger, and knives. But her most favorite weapon is one that she carries with her all the time, her claws. Notes *Faith is actively pursued by the government, as they had put too much money and time into her to just let her go. Trivia *Like her father, Faith has two sets of three long shiny claws that extend from her forearms between her knuckles. *Under orders of her handler(s), has killed 188 people. Links Faith Webster - TNAoH RPG Application Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Howlett Family Category:Heroes Category:Played by ABBY